Misunderstood
by izZin1410
Summary: "You've misunderstood the situation...". Veins popped out of Natsume, "So what if I'm jealous.." I suck at summary...nxm rxh


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**MISUNDERSTOOD**

**-one shot-**

What would you do if your best friend ignores you or specifically is avoiding you? Well, for a girl like Mikan Sakura a confrontation seems like a good idea.

'He's been like that since last week and I'm not letting him off the hook this time.' Mikan thought as she spotted a messy raven haired guy fleeing to nowhere.

-w-

She has been looking for him for like half an hour. 'How in the world did he got away? This is hopeless.' She sighed mentally.'

"Looking for someone polka?" a familiar voice called from behind. She quickly spun around and smiled cheekily. "Natsume!"

"I've notice you've been following me lately." He smirked at her reaction. She was blushing like a ripe tomato and he thought it was 'cute'.

"I ahh-I mean I..well uhmm.." she stuttered. 'Oh shoot!' she thought 'I'm stuttering.'

Smirk again.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Mr. Smirky pants!"

"Smirky pants?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Bleeh…" she stuck her tongue at him. "Oh by the way Natsume, how are you? We haven't talk with each other for a while now, haven't we?" she smiled sadly. Natsume saw this and guilt rush over him, after all he _was _the oneavoiding her. But still it's her fault.

_*flashback*_

Natsume was strolling around the campus, walking aimlessly when saw a familiar brunette. Polka. 'What is she doing here?'

"Please Sakura-san I've waited for so long." He heard a gentle voice.

"But Ruka-pyon…" Mikan said.

"Please?" the blonde pleaded.

"O-okay. We'll give it a try." She sighed. She accepted the small box.

Natsume was angry no he was furious. The only girl he ever love is already taken, the worst part is, by his best mate. Ruka Nogi. 'Guess she deserve someone better.' He walked away not wanting to see more of the scene.

_*end of flashback*_

"-me, Natsume?" Mikan snapped a finger at his direction. "Oi, Natsume you were spacing out. You okay dude?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Dude?" he was holding back a laugh.

"Go on laugh. To think that I actually wasted my time looking for you!"

"You were looking for me?"

"Well yeah. I just want to apologize if I did something wrong." She said in a low tone.

"Hn." He remembered why he was avoiding her. Ruka.

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Why are you avoiding me? You won't answer my calls, reply to my text messages and you're even ignoring my mails! Are you mad at me? What did I do?" her eyes were fix on him, tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks. "Natsume?"

"Why would you care? What is it to you anyway!" he yelled. Mikan was taken aback. "Why? Why? Because I- I.."

"Because you what?"

"Because I'm freakin' in love with you. I love you, okay!" she covered her hands immediately. To Natsume, shocked was an understatement. 'She loves me? But I thought…'

"So you're planning on cheating on Ruka? His bangs covering his eyes.

"Cheating? Ruka?" Mikan stopped crying. "How did he got into the picture? What the heck are you talking about?" she was confused.

"I saw you both. He was confessed to you. And you accepted him."

?

"Huh?" she was more than confused. 'What the- Ruka didn't confess to me. Nor did I accepted him. Well maybe as friends, but…'

"Last week, duh. You were at the school garden, then he confessed to you saying that 'His been waiting for so long… blah and blah. And he gave you a gift. Remember now?"

Mikan raised a questioning brow. Then it struck her, she smiled sheepishly at Natsume before saying "You've misunderstood the situation Natsume. Ruka-pyon didn't confess to me."

"What? He didn't? But I saw him…" Mikan cut him off. "Nope. He didn't in fact Ruka just ask me if I could hook him up with Hotaru."

_*flashback*_

Riing. 'Ahh, dismissal my favorite.' I thought happily when I heard a voice. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san please wait." I turn around and saw Ruka Nogi.

"Oh! Hey Ruka-pyon! Wazzup?" I asked.

"Uhmm, can we talk somewhere else?"

"O-kay." We walked towards the school garden. "What is it Ruka-pyon? You need something?"

"Yeah! I was ahh-can I ask you a favor?" he looked around then continued. "You see Sakura-san I really like Hotaru and I know you're her best friend so can you hook me up with her?" He blushed. "And I heard her birthday is coming up so can you also give her this?" He pleaded.

"I'm not so sure about this Ruka-pyon." I imagined Hotaru's face when I tell her all of this and the wrath of her '**baka gun**'. I shuddered at the thought.

"Please Sakura-san, I've waited for so long."

"But Ruka-pyon…" I was worried not just for my sake but also for his. Who knows what Hotaru would do.

"Please?" Ughh! The puppy dog eyes.

"O-okay well give it a try." I sighed. I took his carefully wrapped gift and bid goodbye. 'I sure _hope _Hotaru won't kill me.'

_*end of flashback*_

Mikan giggled when she saw Natsume's confused face. "So that's why you've been avoiding me…" she grinned. "You were jealous!" she pointed a finger to him and laugh.

Veins popped out of Natsume. "So what if I'm jealous?" he stepped forward causing Mikan to back away until her back was pressed against the wall. Gulp. 'This is bad.'

"So you were saying something like "you **love** me"?" he smirk. Victory. He put one hand beside her head while the other one playing with her chocolate locks

"So? You don't care about my feelings anyway. Just forget I ever said that." She lowered her head and sobs were heard. Natsume cupped her cheeks and wipe the tears off hear face with his thumbs.

"Sshh… You're making it sound like I'm the bad guy here." He chuckled and said softly. " I was avoiding you cause I thought you and Ruka were an item, and that you were happy with him." Then he looked away. "The truth is I'm in love with you, Mikan." She stared at his crimson orbs, waiting for him to crack a laughter and say that it was all a joke but none came. She smiled and hugged him. He put a protective arm around her petite waist and whispered "I love you, Mikan. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes. Yes. Yes…" Mikan murmured against his chest. "I love you too!"

He let go of Mikan and kissed her softly in the lips. It was sweet and full of love.

Behind the bushes…

"I'm going to be rich! Money. Money. Money!" a raven haired gal said while smiling wickedly.

"Ah! Hotaru shouldn't we be minding our own business? I mean, come on they need privacy you know." Ruka said nervously.

"Shut up Nogi or I'm breaking up with you. Or better yet." She showed a picture of him in his pajamas while cuddling to his teddy bear.

"How did you?"

"Hn. Go against me one more time and I'm going to be a millionaire by tomorrow. I'm sure your fans are willing to pay thousands just so they could get a picture of their beloved "**prince charming**"." She said evilly, her violet iris glistening.

**End.**

**I'm sorry for the errors and for the spellings and all, so sorry. This is my first time writing a fan fic so please be nice. Thank you!**

**weirdaddfreak**


End file.
